


The Fifth Tuck

by disney_nerd626



Category: Tuck Everlasting - Miller/Tysen/Shear & Federle, Tuck Everlasting - Natalie Babbitt
Genre: Found Family, Future Fic, Gen, tuck everlasting - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:40:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disney_nerd626/pseuds/disney_nerd626
Summary: hiraeth (n.)- a homesickness for a home you can never return, a home maybe which never was.
Relationships: Angus Tuck/Mae Tuck, Jesse Tuck & Miles Tuck, Jesse Tuck & Miles Tuck & OC
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, welcome to ‘The Fifth Tuck’! I hope you enjoy! This is set in the musical-verse and is not a fix-it fic. I’ve been working on this for a while now with the help of my awesome beta, and even though it’s not completely finished yet, I figured it’s time to share it with the world. Without further ado, here is the story!

“Angus, I-I don’t think we should do this. What if-what if they aren’t kind to her? What if they give her away?” Mae choked on a sob as she looked down at the baby girl in her arms. The baby stared up at her parents, blinking her big, innocent, grey eyes.

“Mae, we have to. What’re we going to do when she gets older? Have her drink the water? Watch as she grows old?” Angus asked, fighting back tears.

Mae didn’t respond. She knew her husband was right, but couldn’t bring herself to admit it. Even if their baby girl didn’t want to drink the water, it would be too hard for them to watch her grow old. And if she did, well that would cause more problems.

“The boys can never know,” Mae said softly, finally tearing her eyes from the baby to look at her husband. 

Angus shook his head slowly. “What should we name her?” he asked gently as they neared the house. 

Mae was silent, thinking carefully as she stared at her baby girl.

“Rosalia,” she said after a moment.

Angus put his arm around Mae’s shoulders and looked down at the baby, a small smile tugging at his lips.

“Rosalia Mae,” he finished. Mae couldn’t help the small smile that pulled at her lips. 

“It’s perfect,” she whispered. 

“I’ll take her to the door. Go stand behind those trees,” Angus said, taking Rosalia from his wife. 

Mae placed her hand over her mouth as her eyes refilled with tears. 

She placed a soft kiss on Rosalia’s forehead, before whispering, “We will always love you.”

After placing her on the doorstep, placing the note carefully on top, and knocking, Angus ran to hide with his wife. They watched as a young woman, no older than twenty with a work-worn face and tired eyes, opened the door and looked around. 

When she noticed the baby, she gasped and knelt down as worry and shock replaced the tiredness. She called to someone inside before picking up the baby and reading the note. A man appeared behind the woman, an unshaven ghost of a beard on his tired face. 

When he noticed the baby, his tiredness shifted to worry and confusion. He said something to his wife, who shrugged and replied. 

Their eyes searched the yard and forest in front of them before finally walking inside and closing the door. 

“Take care of her,” Mae whispered, before following Angus back to the cottage.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosalie meets her new neighbors

15 years later

“Hey, Lia, heads up!”

Rosalia looked up just in time to see a frisbee flying towards her head. She grinned and caught it with ease, before throwing it back. 

“I wish I could play, but I gotta pick up Tyler from school!” she called.

Jake sighed. He paused a moment before perking up and saying, “I’ll come with you! Haven’t seen Tyler in a while.”

“Jake, you saw him yesterday.”

“So? That’s been a while!”

Rosalia laughed at her best friend’s enthusiasm. “Have you decided what you’re doing for your birthday yet? It’s in like two weeks,” he asked. 

“Nope. We’ll probably just see a movie or something,” she replied, adjusting her backpack straps.

“It’s your fifteenth birthday, Lia! Ya gotta do something special!” Jake exclaimed.

Jake often reminded Rosalia of a puppy. So much energy, big, brown eyes, and so much excitement for everything. 

“The sixteenth birthday is the special one, not the fifteenth,” Rosalia said. 

“Not true. The fifteenth can be just as special. You’re old enough to get your permit, you’re entering high school, and-”

“Rosie!”

Rosalia grinned as her foster brother came running towards her. He jumped on her in a hug.

“Hey Tyler,” she giggled, hugging the four year old. 

“Rosie, it’s summer vacation!” Tyler exclaimed.

“I know! What’s your first plan for when we get home?” Rosalia asked as they began walking home. Tyler went silent, thinking over his answer carefully.

“Let’s make a fort!” he exclaimed. “You got it, little man,” Rosalia said, ruffling his hair. 

“Jake, do you wanna help us build a fort?” Tyler asked. 

“Uh, is that even a question? Of course! Did Lia tell you about my master fort building skills?” Jake asked, letting the four year old climb on his back.

“No, what master fort building skills?” Tyler asked, growing skeptical.

Rosalia rolled her eyes with a smirk as Jake began explaining his master skills. “Well, you know how Lia is a master at climbing trees?” Jake asked. 

Tyler nodded. His foster sister was in the process of teaching him her ‘ways’.

“Well, my master skills are building forts!” Jake explained. 

The house came into view as Tyler challenged Jake’s claim. “Why haven’t you built a fort at our house before?”

“Lia and I used to do it all the time! Right Lia?” Jake asked.

“Yep, they were the best forts ever,” Rosalia replied with a grin. 

Tyler’s face broke into a huge grin and he scrambled off Jake’s back exclaiming, “Let’s get home then! I’ll race ya, Jake!”

“Not if I get there first!” Jake replied. 

They were off. Rosalia laughed as Tyler began picking up speed and soon passed Jake. It was a close call, but when they reached the house, she saw Tyler throw his arms in the air and start jumping up and down. 

Rosalia reached the door as Jacob ruffled Tyler’s hair. “Maybe your master skills are going to be speed, Ty!” Jake said. Tyler lit up as the trio walked inside.

“Mom, we’re home!” Rosalia called. 

“Downstairs, Rosie!” Mom called. 

“You guys start on the fort, I’ll be up in a minute,” Rosalia said. Jacob high-fived her little brother and they quickly began their project. 

Rosalia found her mother folding laundry on the couch downstairs and watching Netflix. Sarah Harper smiled at her daughter and paused the movie she’d been watching. “Hey, Rosie, how was school?” she asked. 

“Good for the last day. Tyler and Jake are upstairs building a fort,” Rosalia explained, hugging her from behind. 

“That reminds me, Tyler has a lunch date with his mom tomorrow…” Sarah said quietly to herself. She began typing a reminder on her phone. 

Tyler had been living with the Harper’s for about two years now as a foster kid. Rosalia was hoping they would be able to adopt him, but at the same time she wanted him to be reunified with his bio mom.

It was a long and complicated case, but it was beginning to look like his bio mom was finally getting herself together which was bittersweet for Rosalia.

“Oh! There’s two brothers renting the old McAllister house behind us. I made them some lasagna since they’re still trying to move in, will you take it to them?” Sarah finally finished typing and put her phone away, looking up at Rosalia. 

“The McAllister house? Isn’t that the house that Dad is always talking about?” Rosalia asked skeptically. 

“Yeah, the brothers mentioned something about renovating it,” Sarah explained. 

“Ok. I’ll check on the boys then take it over to them,” Rosalia said. 

“Thanks, honey. You can see if the boys want to go with you. Take your phone,” she said, kissing her daughter’s cheek.

Rosalia couldn’t hide her surprise when she reached the top of the stairs and saw the boys’ progress on the fort. It filled most of the living room. Chairs had been stolen from the kitchen table for the base, the cushions from the couch had been used to add height, and blankets had been pulled from the spare rooms to make a roof. 

While she couldn’t see the boys, Rosalia could hear Tyler giggling from under it. 

“Hey boys, I need to take dinner to the new neighbors. I’ll be right back to help you with the fort, ok?” she called.

“Ok, Rosie!” Tyler said, his voice slightly muffled from under the fort. 

She grabbed the lasagna and stuffed her phone in her pocket before heading out the door.

The McAllister house was your typical old abandoned house. It hadn’t been touched in years after the couple that lived in it moved to a nursing home. There was a broken window on the second floor from the neighborhood boys that would throw baseballs in it. The house creaked and groaned in harsh wind and rain and probably had several critters living in it. 

Her dad always talked about how they needed to close it off to the public before someone got seriously hurt. 

Rosalia took a deep breath when she stopped in front of it. She took a moment to stare at the large house before walking through the unkempt lawn. As she walked up to the door angry, shouting voices reached her ears. 

“You idiot!” 

“Miles, relax! We can fix it!”

Rosalia hesitated momentarily before knocking on the door. 

“Go get the door, I’ll try to clean this up.”

The door swung open, revealing a boy a few years older than Rosalia. “Hi, um, I’m Rosalia. My mom made you guys a lasagna for dinner since you just moved in,” she said cautiously.

His grey eyes searched her carefully, making her shift uncomfortably. 

“You look really familiar. Have we met before? I’m Jesse,” he said. 

“I don’t think so,” I shrugged. 

“Hmm. Must just be me then. Anyway, come on in. Miles, we have a guest!” he shouted. He stepped away, allowing her to walk in. 

Rosalia hesitated. She didn’t know these two. They’re men that are older and probably stronger than her. But she had her phone and her mom was right down the block. Maybe she was just being paranoid… 

Jesse took the lasagna as she stepped inside and a taller man with black hair walked in. He stopped when he saw her and frowned. “Have we met before?” he asked. 

Rosalia shook her head. “I’ve lived in the same house my whole life.”

It took him a second before he took his eyes off her and turned to Jesse. 

“The banister is ruined, we’ll have to run to the department store and get more supplies,” Miles said, trying and failing to keep the anger from his voice. The brothers stared at each other for a moment, tension thick in the air.

Rosalia suddenly felt like she was intruding. They were obviously still in the midst of their argument… Er, well Miles was. 

“Uh, I need to get back home. My brother is expecting me,” Rosalia said. 

“Are you sure? You just got here!” Jesse said, looking a little disappointed. 

“Yeah, um I hope you enjoy the lasagna,” she said. She gave them a little wave before leaving quickly. 

She had a hard time getting the encounter out of her head for the rest of the day. Something was off about those two. She didn’t know what it was or why they seemed so familiar, but she couldn’t stop thinking about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! If you did, some reviews would be great!


End file.
